Dreams Can Come True
by Queen Tigeh
Summary: Ginny's been having dreams about Tom Riddle. Plainly. First serious story. Brief summary. Yeah. Er. It might be stupid. No flames, please!


_**Disclaimer;;** I don't own Harry Potter. Or any of the characters. JKR does. Let's all just wish we could get that talented. -Honours- _

**_Authors Note;; _I know it might suck. First serious thing I've written. EVER. So, I'd prefer no flames. Though some 'constructive criticism' or something to help me extend writing skills, and help me write a second chapter (Might, might not. -Evil grin-), then that is appreciate. But do not diss my story, yo! XD But truly, don't. oO**

–

It had happened. Again. Would these dreams never stop? Would she never find peace? But for some reason, she had felt isolated. It seemed to be that frightful time all over again. Besides the fact she was much older now; Much older. And, strangely, she felt more content with the isolation. Like she was... helping. Perhaps she was protecting Harry? As to who the situation concerned, beside her... Well, that's why she felt she was protecting him. But from what? Her own fantasies? No. She didn't think like that! She would never do that. Never.

Ginny Weasley sighed, putting her chin on her knees, and hugging her legs to her chest. She sat upon one of the beds in the girl's dormitory. She wasn't entirely sure where everyone else was, but she had some guesses. Hermione was probably with Ron and Harry; or in the library, completing homework. And as for the other girls in her year, she shared the dorm with... Well, she guessed the Great Hall, having a late breakfast. And Ginny was sitting in the dormitory alone, having woken up late, after one of her... Dreams. She couldn't exactly call it a nightmare. It wasn't quite that bad. It didn't scare her out of her wits, but it did make her feel nervous. And a bit uncomfortable. But that wasn't the point; The point was those weren't the only emotions she felt.

It was Voldemort; Voldemort was visiting her in her dreams. Well, not him, exactly. It was his former self. The self that Ginny had first met with. Felt a connection with. Until she found out who he really was. Still, he sometimes entered her mind on completely random occasions. It was Tom Riddle. A young, handsome Tom Marvelo Riddle.

She could remember each and every detail in her dream. She could remember the features of the room around her. She could remember the cold feel of the wet, hard ground on her bare feet. She hadn't thought you could feel in a dream, until she felt this. She could remember ever feature on Tom's face, as he seemed to always be in her presence. He was usually pacing. Though sometimes he talked to Ginny. He often shot looks over at her, as if contemplating what to do with her. It was all so strange, and it felt like the dreams went just a little further each time... Even if only a small second. Progressing at a slow rate, and she wished dearly to know what was going to happen next.

But this time had felt a bit different. It still made her feel a bit uncomfortable, nervous, though happy to see the Dark Lord in such a fair-looking state. Compared to the sight he looked now. It was hard to imagine they were the same person... If Voldemort could be called a person these days.

_A soft bang, as his shoes scuffed the concrete, echoing around the cavern. Ginny but inspected quietly, unsure of what she was meant to do. The walls were made of rough, jagged rock, that jutted out in the strangest places. Snake's heads were carved into the wall, with quite a bit of detail. The eyes stared at Ginny, and Tom Riddle expectantly. What was going to happen? A layer of suspense. _

_Tom Riddle halted in his steps, and he turned to look at Ginny, taking in the flaming red hair, and her somewhat pale skin. She felt herself gulp, before he took a step toward her. 'Hello, Ginny' he said, rather calmly, taking another step toward her. She was unsure of what to do, but soon decided just replying would be the best thing._

'_H-hello, Tom' she said, stammering slightly. She saw the grin appear on his face._

'_I see you do in fact remember me. I thought you had forgotten me, from six years ago' Tom Riddle said, seeming to sigh in relief._

'_How could I forget?' Wait. That wasn't meant to come out. Ah well. Just a dream. What harm could it do anyway? Ginny just had to remember it was a dream. That would solve all those problems._

But it had seemed so real. Sure, she had thought it a dream then, but, when she thought back on it, it all seemed real. Being able to feel, and almost, even, smell the damp air. That wasn't natural in a dream. And why was she sitting here in the dormitory anyway? Because she wanted to go over it? Remember every explicit detail. Yes. It was much too hard to deny. She wouldn't tell, but she couldn't deny it if Tom, himself, asked why she wasn't going off to converse with another. Ginny sighed, sprawling over her bed, red hair spreading out, before she returned to her pondering.

'_Well, six years is a very long time, isn't it?' Tom Riddle asked, taking another few steps, to sit down in a chair that materialised from... nowhere. Ginny gasped, stumbling back, in surprise. It was just magic, but it had startled her._

'_Oh, I hope I didn't frighten you Ginny?'_

_Ginny shook her head. 'Just a bit of surprise. Not frightened... Don't worry, Tom' she said, hurriedly, 'And I guess six years is a long time. But I still haven't forgotten. It's something hard to forget, Tom. You almost killed me.'_

_Tom Riddle looked at the ground, like a small school boy being scolded by a teacher. 'I'm very sorry' Tom said, the words sounding rather strange to him, though he said them earnestly, 'I've changed. Toward you, at least.'_

'_Oh' was the only thing Ginny could say, as she had a sudden mind-blank. 'Well... forgiven, Tom.' She smiled as she said the words. She had, and, at the same time, had not, wanted to forgive him. It was confusing. But, with that, she decided it would be better to just forgive him, and hurry to make the decision. _

And that's how far she expected it to go. She expected her room to come back into sight. She expected to hear the breath of the other girls in the room, but she didn't. The dream didn't fade from her vision. Tom Riddle stayed just as clear as ever, and he was smiling happily at being forgiven by the sixteen year old girl.

'_Oh, thank you, Ginny.' His speech was really sounding rather strange, but Ginny decided not to pay it much heed. As surprised as she was at the fact that it hadn't ended, she wasn't exactly depressed she had to stay in a room alone with him. Which sounded very strange, when she rethought the sentence._

'_No problem, Tom' she assured him._

'_Anything I can do to thank you?' Well, that wasn't expected. Wasn't Voldemort thoughtless? Heartless? Ginny slowly shook her head. This was _Tom Riddle_. Not Voldemort. This was him before he went bad. Right? And that was how she thought._

'_But why, Tom? Why do you wish to pay-back?'_

'_I'm not exactly sure...' Tom said, with a sigh, leaning back in the chair. Ginny walked over to him, and sat down on the arm of it. It was big, and she could easily sit on it. Tom looked slightly surprised at the gesture, but his somewhat happy look didn't change at all. 'Thank you for your company, Ginny' he said, kindly, 'I thank you.'_

_Ginny smiled. 'Any time, Tom. Any time' she said, her voice coming through easily. She was feeling a lot more comfortable with him. But what happened next shook her up slightly. Tom leaned forward, and kissed her. Ginny almost fell from her seat._

'_Tom!' she said, surprised, 'Why–?'_

'_It's all changed, Ginny. It's changed' was his answer. Ginny shook her head in slight disbelief, but leaned forward to kiss the Dark Lord in return. He smirked slightly._

'_Maybe it has, Tom. Maybe it has' Ginny answered, a serious look on her face, 'But this is just a dream. It'll all be over, soon.' Maybe it wasn't the best thing to say out loud, but she knew inside it was true._

'_It may be, Ginny Weasley, but sometimes dreams can come true.'_

Ginny ran over this line in her head, brow creasing slightly. The dream didn't come true, as he had said. She had put quite a bit of faith in the sentence. The dream had ended a few moments after; His smiling face faded from sight, to be replaced by the dimly lit Dormitory, in the late morning.

'It didn't come true' Ginny sighed, 'It was just a dream.' She closed her eyes momentarily, sighing for a second time in the last five seconds. Her eyes opened once again, but not to the same sight.

Standing in front of her was Tom Riddle.

–

**_Author's Note;; _How bad is it? -Cringe- And the rating will probably reach what I put it on, if I continue, and are able to like... write. oO But for now, it'll just stay like this. Like a one-shot, thing. Bwahaha. **


End file.
